marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Morph
| voice = Ron Rubin | other = }} Morph is a mutant and member of the X-Men. Biography Morph was a member of the X-Men. He was fun-loving, irreverent, and jovial, described by Wolverine as "The only one who could ever make me laugh." As a result, he and Wolverine were very close, possibly closer than Logan was with anyone else on the team, except for Jean Grey. Morph was seemingly killed during the team's first encounter with the Sentinels, during the raid on the Mutant Control Agency headquarters. His death hit all of the X-Men hard, and drove a powerful wedge between Wolverine and Cyclops, who was forced to make the call to leave him and Beast behind during the X-Men's retreat. He later returned as an agent of Mister Sinister, harboring vengeful feelings towards the X-Men for leaving him behind. Posing as a priest, he performed a fake wedding for Cyclops and Jean Grey, luring the couple to an uninhabited island for their honeymoon, where they were ambushed by Sinister and the Nasty Boys. Simultaneously, he sowed discord among the X-Men by sending Jubilee to the headquarters of the Friends of Humanity, inciting Gambit to kiss Rogue and suffer the ill effects of her power just before an important mission, and perhaps most importantly, luring Professor X and Magneto to Antarctica, where they were stripped of their powers and forced to fend for themselves in the Savage Land throughout the majority of the series' second season. It turned out that the vengeful Morph and the Morph the X-Men knew were two separate personalities, the former implanted by Sinister as a way to control him. Eventually, Morph fought his dark side and came to the aid of his former teammates, assisting Cyclops in the climactic battle against Sinister in the Savage Land. Following these events, Morph was sent to Muir Island for treatment. After some time, he insisted on returning to the team, despite the strenuous objections of Moira MacTaggert. When he returned, however, his first mission involved the Sentinels once more. Morph was paralyzed with fear at having to face the beings that had come so close to killing him. Eventually, Morph overcame his fear, and even managed to destroy the remains of Master Mold. He once again left the X-Men after this mission, feeling that he wasn't ready to be a hero yet. He was called into action one last time when Professor Xavier was shot by Henry Peter Gyrich. Impersonating the Professor, he reached out to the mutants of the world, imploring them not to strike back at all of humanity for the actions of one bigot. He was shown with Magneto and the other X-Men in the series' final shot, implying that he remains an X-Man after Xavier's departure. Powers and Abilities Morph is a shapeshifter, transforming his body and voice to impersonate anyone he desires, much like Mystique. While he can approximate the powers of people with physical mutations, he does not gain the powers of any other mutant he turns into, nor are his naturally-shifted weapons as strong as synthetic materials. For example, if he becomes Wolverine, his claws are more fragile than the latter's adamantium. Personality Morph was shown to be good-humored and could go toe-to-toe with all of his teammates. He was light-hearted, kind, funny, witty, easy to get along with and very loyal towards his friends. He was also shown to be very friendly and welcoming, such as when he was light-heartedly laughing at Jubilee's panic over Gambit and Wolverine getting into a fight, when in fact the two were training. After he was put under Mr. Sinister's control, Morph began struggling with a dissociative identity, going back and forth between the Morph his friends knew and loved, and a personality filled with bitterness, hate and anger towards his fellow X-Men. Relationships Wolverine Wolverine was the closest person Morph had to a best friend. Wolverine described him as "the only person that could make him laugh." They were often looked at as a duo, with Wolverine apparently having known him the best out of everyone. Outside the Mutant Registration HQ, Morph had asked of Wolverine and Beast to "give him a boost over the fence", which defined as Beast and Wolverine tossing him over the fence together. After Morph's "death", Wolverine swore revenge for his friend. After Morph returned, Wolverine desperately followed him and tried to help him remember who he was, wanting to save his friend from himself. Cyclops Morph respected Cyclops greatly and seemingly looked up to Cyclops and his girlfriend Jean Grey. After Morph's apparent "death", Cyclops chose to leave him and Beast behind for the good of the team. This led to Morph feeling intense amounts of bitterness towards Cyclops and was filled with hatred, revealing to Cyclops that he had posed as the minister officiating Jean and Cyclops' wedding day. However, when Mr. Sinister was about to attack Morph when he was down, Cyclops took a shot at Sinister and demanded that he leave Morph alone and stay away from his friends. Jean Grey Jean and Morph were hinted to be close with their friendship. It was hinted that when it came to Cyclops and Jean that Morph looked up to the couple and looked at Jean like a sister figure. To get his revenge on Cyclops for leaving him to die at the hands of Sentinels, Morph posed as the priest officiating the couple's wedding. Jean was devastated when she learned of this, trying to tell Morph that Cyclops did what he had to do at the time for the good of the team and that it wasn't anybody's fault. Jean was devastated by Morph's disappearance and had broken down crying in Cyclops' arms, taking it hard. The two were eventually reunited with Magneto and Professor X when they were captured by Sinister one more time and taken to the Savage Land. Mister Sinister Mister Sinister could be looked at as one of Morph, Cyclops and Jean Grey's worst enemies. After Morph had been left to die outside the Mutant Registration offices, Sinister kidnapped Morph and healed his body, implanting him with mind control which caused Morph to suffer from dissociative identity disorder. Morph desperately tried attacking Sinister several times, proving he still had some loyalty to the X-Men despite being manipulated and used. Background Morph was voiced by Ron Rubin. Morph was made specifically for the series, though he is loosely based off a character named Changeling, also known as Kevin Sydney. Originally, it was going to be Thunderbird who died in since the character died in his second mission for the X-Men. However, it was pointed out that the writers were going to kill off their only Native American character early in the series. Morph was created to be a throwaway character, intended to die so the producers could show off the dangers the X-Men face. He became so popular they reintroduced him for the second season.https://www.cbr.com/x-men-animated-series-thunderbird-death/ External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Kevin Sydney (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Kevin Sydney (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:X-Men Heroes Category:X-Men Villains Category:Original Character